One Way Or Another
by Accesorized
Summary: How could a girl that gets everything she wants and is known as a Spoiled Brat be lonely? Are there really dark secrets resting behind those dark eyes of hers? Will she be forced to choose between her family and the one she loves? SasukeXOc Changed Title
1. Preface

**Hey guys. Writer's block on the other story, so here's a new one…So…uh. Yeah. Review please.**

Akane Osaka was not one to complain. Never. She had a wonderful life, a wonderful family, and got everything she wanted. Why, though, was she unhappy? Why did she always feel lonely? Why didn't she fit in? That was all she really wanted, to fit in. All the other kids would make fun of her and call her a "spoiled brat" And other names that Akane didn't excactly care for. Many of these kids had no parents and sometimes not even any family at all;usually lost in missions, or something of that sort. They didn't have anyone to care for him or her. Akane though, what did she have? She had 3 siblings and two _wonderful_ parents. She hated that word; it was almost _too… _well- wonderful. While her parents fussed over they're little pride and joys, Akane 2 brothers and 1 2-month-old sister, Akane was forced to be the perfect example for her siblings. She had to be flawless, make no mistakes whatsoever. Of course that didn't work out as planned. She was never the most graceful, nor did she believe that she was the prettiest. She would punish herself for these silly faults. They were not silly in her mind though. they were the most important things ever! She could never accidentally drop anything without giving herself some kind of torture. If she tripped over her own feet, she forced herself to train until midnight.

That did not help her become prettier, or even more graceful, though Akane tried to believe it.

Akane and her family lived in the wonderful, wonderful world of the villiage hidden in the clouds. Akane's family was happy there, but she couldn't stand it. In her opinion, it was the most terrible place. She hated the people who lived there; they were so rude to her. They always gave her dirty glares, or started whispering to their husbands or wives as she walked by. At the age of 14, she was able to deal with these people. Ignore them. She tries to keep her temper, but sometimes it's just too much.

Akane lay in her rather large bed, staring up at the white ceiling. She grimaced as she recalled last night's dream. She had been stuck in a huge, sticky web, as a big, hairy, gross spider was walking towards her, fortunately though, she was waked from this nightmare by her dog, barking from downstairs. Admitting to herself that she would not be able to fall back into the deep sleep she was just in, she threw the covers off of herself, and grogily sat up in that comfy bed of hers. She swung her legs over, and the pain started to kick in. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off at any moment now. She had been training late last night with her 12-year-old brother, Ichiro. He was pretty good with his weapons, but was weak with his gen jutsu. Still- who was she to talk? Her brother was the best in his grade, maybe even better than her, but yet, ninja training was the only thing that set her apart from reality, send her into her own little world.

Akane had bright, layered, red hair that led down to right below her shoulders. Her bangs framed her face, causing Aki to have a sharper look about her. Her eyes though, were her father's. Pitch black, holding inside them emotions waiting to be set free.

Her name meant "Brilliant red". She believed it was because of her hair color, but she will later find out it was somthing else.

She had a slim figure, and sort of short for her age. She critisized her looks much too often. Her face was soft, with nice, smooth skin.

If looks could kill, her whole villiage would have been dead years ago. Her glare could send shivers up any shinobi's spine. She guessed she had gotten her argumentive, pouty atitude from her mother. When the two teamed up on her father, they were invincible.

Akane slowly stood, despite the pain, and grabbed some clothes from her closet, heading towards her bathroom.

She let the warm water fall over her, and right before she got out of the shower, she turned the water on cold just for a few seconds to wake herself up.

She slipped on some white shorts, and a tight, black shirt. By the sink sat some training weights, meant for training. She grabbed them, hoping to improve her speed and special jutsu today. Her jutsu was infact, pretty special. She tied the weights on, jogging in place for a few seconds, testing them.

Her jutsu was indeed, special. Of course her mother and father had it, and her brother was developing it, but Akane had great control of it. It was her Solar Light Illimination no Jutsu. With this _wonderful _power, she is able to blind opponents and somtimes even permanently- But she will soon find that if she controls her chakra right, she has the ability to do many other things with her jutsu than just blinding people...

She slipped on her beatup sandels, and fastened them. Out of her messy room she went, quickly tying her hair up on the way down stairs, two steps at a time. Today was a special day, thought Akane. Today she was going to get a job. She had that determined look in her eyes as she grabbed a plate of food from the dining table, and sat down; this caused her 12-year-old brother's head to turn. He had black hair, just like his father, and hazel eyes, like his mother. He had a quite handsome feature, a nice, shaggy haircut, and he wore black shorts and a light grey shirt. He smiled and asked in an annoying kind of tone, "What are you so pleased about today?" Akane turned to him, and looked away again. It was best that her parents didn't know about her getting a job, for they would insist to pay someone to give her one. She couldn't have that, she thought. She had to do this on her own. If she told her brother, it would definatly get back to mother, and then her father would figure it out somehow... That taddle tale ass…Akane wouldn't waste her time insulting her brother this morning though, she would just have breakfast, get out of the house, train a bit, then go to seek for a job.

She walked out of the house with her pack, including her notebook, and some training materials. She lightly jogged to her favorite training ground. It was in the small forest by her house, so it was very easy to get to. She stopped in a small clearing in the middle of it and put down her bag. She started a stretching a bit, but was stopped in place by something in the corner of her eye. She looked to her right, and decided it was just her imagination. She started her 40 push-ups for the day. She still couldn't shrug off the feeling that something-someone was watching her.

Nearby, bright red eyes watched over the girl, red eyes filled with interest and what was it? Disdain?

**Kay guys. Hope you like this one! I was kinda on writer's block on the other one, so excuse me for not having a lot of chapters on it…So.Uh. Please review loves.**

**-Accesorized**


	2. Author's Note!

-Authors note-

Kay guys. I am really stuck…Even if this is like- only the second chapter. So. Uh. Please…give me some ideas or something, cuz I'm suffering from writer's block…Anyway, please message me or something and give me some ideas, cuz that'd be rad, and I'd love you forever. Oh, and read my other story-it's way better. Yeah. So. Message me.

-Accesorized


End file.
